


Martini Shot

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Personal Assistant Dean Winchester, medio fangirl Dean, super dulce que tienes que ir al dentista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: Dean le encanta su trabajo de asistente personal, pero algo que nunca se imagino es que iba a conocer a su actor favorito y que se iban a ser amigos y puede que algo más.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Martini Shot: es un termino para la ultima toma del día.

*Beep beep*

 

Suelto un gemido y saco mi mano debajo de mi cobija para apagar el despertador. No podía encontrarlo y pienso que por poco tiro todo lo que tenía en mi mesa de noche. 

 

Después de haber encontrado la estúpida alarma, me siento en mi cama y pongo las palmas de mi mano sobre mis ojos para de una manera quitarme lo cansado.

 

La única desventaja de mi trabajo (aunque lo amo) es que me tengo que levantarme demasiado temprano para mi gusto, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Aunque me vendría bien unas vacaciones, pero por desgracia no sé qué significa palabra por mi trabajo.

 

Solté un suspiro y me levanto rápidamente de mi cama para alistarme. Al cambiarme y agarrar mi equipo, agarro mis llaves y salgo de mi casa para dirigirme a la casa de mi vecino o mejor dicho la casa de mi hermano.

 

Ni tenía que tocar la puerta, ya que tengo mi propio juego de llaves. Espero por el amor de Dios que Sam este solo y que no esté con compañía. Todavía no puedo borrar la memoria de la última vez que me si me lo encontré con compañía, esa es otra desventaja de mi trabajo.

 

Subo al segundo piso de la casa y me dirijo al cuarto de Sam. Me pongo enfrente de ella y pongo mi mano sobre el picaporte, vacilo por unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta con un poco de brusquedad.

 

-¡Sammy! ¡Despierta!- Le grito y veo que Sam da un salto en su cama mientras que yo me acerco hacia su ventana para mover las cortinas para que entre la luz y solamente lo hice para molestar.

 

-Dean, ¿Por qué?- Sam me cuestiona con una voz grave por ser tan temprano. Yo solo solté una risa y voy a buscarle ropa para el día de hoy, al abrir el closet saco una combinación que yo opina combina bien.

 

Al escoger el cambio de ropa, voy y se lo tiro a Sam en su cara mientras que él vuelve a soltar un gemido y empiezo a recitar su horario del día de hoy mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

 

No tenía la necesidad de decirle su horario a Sam, pero me gusta hacerlo para que no se me olvide a mí y también ayuda que lo enfado cada vez que lo hago. Pero eso le pasa cuando le pide a su hermano que sea su asistente personal.

 

Nunca pensé que iba a llegar hacer un asistente personal de un actor, pero a Sammy le pico el bicho de la actuación cuando estaba en la preparatoria y cuando obtuvo su primer papel él seguía siendo menor de edad, así que yo tuve que estar con el cuándo estaba filmando.

 

No recuerdo como fue la transición de hermano mayor acompañando a su hermano menor a un set para un comercial a ser un hermano mayor que también y asistente personal de su hermano menor, pero debo de admitir que es algo grandioso que me pudiera suceder.

 

Pero basta de recordar el pasado tengo que hacer que Sam llegue temprano al set. Al encontrar un par de zapatos me volteo y veo que apenas Sam se está poniendo la camisa sentado en la cama. Podía ver que todavía tenía sueño y al ver su cabello todo enredado hace que mi necesidad de cortárselo se intensifique.

 

-¡Anda Sam levántate!- Le vuelvo a gritar, me acerco y me siento enseguida de el para continuar diciendo, -Anda Sammy no quieres ser una diva que siempre llega tarde.

 

-Ya te oí Dean, voy tan rápido como puedo.- Me dice y se levanta para ponerse los jeans que le tire en su cara.

 

Me levanto de la cama y busco un cepillo para a ver si puedo ayudar controlar la melena de Sam. Al encontrar el cepillo me pongo detrás de Sam que está de nuevo sentado en la cama poniéndose sus zapatos y mientras que él está haciendo eso aprovecho para aplacar su cabello.

 

Sam al sentir el cepillo soltó un quejido y yo solo me rio. Después que Sam esté listo nos dirigimos a mi casa para entrar en Baby para ir al estudio para comenzar nuestro día.

 

* * *

 

 

Lo bueno de levantarse temprano es que la mayoría de las veces casi no hay tráfico y digo casi porque de todos modos hay bastante tráfico, pero lo bueno es que si vamos a llegar temprano.

 

Al entrar al estudio, estaciono Baby cerca del set donde serán las grabaciones de la película de Sammy.

 

Cuando entramos unos de los asistentes de dirección se acercó a nosotros para decir que necesitan a Sam en maquillaje. Ella se lo lleva y los sigo, pero antes de continuar siguiéndolos decido ir a preguntar si no han cambiado algo en el guion o algo por el estilo.

 

-Buenos días- Saludo al asistente de dirección encargado de repartir guiones y pudo haberle dado una sonrisa coqueta, -¿Hubo cambio de guion?

 

-Buenos días Dean- Me dice con una sonrisa coqueta y se pone a buscar entre los papeles que tiene en su mano probablemente el guion de Sam, al encontrar el guion me lo da y continúa diciéndome -Creo que el único cambio que hubo fue la forma que debe de dar las líneas.

 

-Gracias.- Le digo y me voy sin olvidar darle un guiño. El asistente suelta una risa y me despido de él.

 

Mientras que me dirijo al lugar de maquillaje para darle a Sam su guion me pongo a ojear el guion para ver los cambios. Los cambios no fueron tan drásticos, pero debía de admitir que el guion necesitaba esos cambios.

 

Por estar ojeando el guion ni me estaba poniendo atención por donde caminaba y eso causo que me topara con alguien.

 

-¡Lo siento!- Digo automáticamente y me pongo de rodillas en el piso para ponerme a recoger todas las hojas del guion que se salieron.

 

-¡No, yo lo siento! ¡Déjame ayudarte!- Es lo que dice una voz grave y de pronto veo unas manos recogiendo las hojas que se salieron del guion cuando se me cayó al piso.

 

Esa voz grave la puedo reconocer no importa en donde la oiga, esa voz le pertenece a Castiel Novak el actor principal de la película de Sammy y unos de mis actores favoritos que puede que tenga un pequeñito enamoramiento hacia él.

 

-Ggggracias.- Le contesto tartamudeando un poco y creo que también mi voz se hizo un poco chillona, seguíamos sobre nuestras rodillas y Castiel me da las hojas que recogió. Vacile un poco para recogerlos, pero cuando lo hago siento como nuestras manos rozan y puedo sentir como me ruborizo.

 

Alejo mi mano junto con las hojas de la mano de Castiel y estaba tan tímido que me pongo acomodar las hojas en el guion para no tener que ver a Castiel a los ojos. Cuando alce mi vista veo que Castiel está de pie enfrente de mí y tenía una mano extendida hacia mí.

 

Me quede viendo su mano por unos segundos antes de poner mi mano sobre la de él y Castiel me ayuda a levantarme de mi posición que estaba en el piso.

 

Al estar a la misma altura, nos quedamos en silencio. Yo tenía mis ojos viendo el piso y podía sentir como me quemaba la mirada de Castiel que la tenía postrada sobre mí.

 

-Me tengo que ir, adiós Señor Novak.- Me despido rápidamente de Castiel y todavía con mis ojos viendo el piso. Empiezo a caminar hacia la estación de maquillaje en búsqueda de Sam y todavía puedo sentir que mi cara sigue ruborizada.

 

Es mi primera vez que veo a Castiel cara a cara. Desde que iniciamos producción he querido conocerlo, pero como Castiel Novak es el actor principal y Sammy es actor secundario casi no han tenido escenas juntas.

 

Pero al parecer ya van a grabar sus escenas juntas por eso la razón por Castiel este aquí en el estudio y esa fue una forma tan bochornosa de conocerlo por primera vez.

 

Por estar pensando sobre mi encuentro vergonzoso con Cas, no me percate que había llegado al área de maquillaje hasta que Sam tuve que gritar mi nombre.

 

-¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?- Sam me pregunta con un tono de preocupación y yo al recordar lo que acaba de pasar puedo sentir como me vuelvo a ruborizar. Sam al ver mi reacción pone una cara picara y sé lo que eso significa.

 

-Viste a Castiel Novak, ¿verdad?- Me lo dice de una manera tan juguetona y manera de contestarle algo lo que sea, solamente le digo que se calle y pongo el guion en su cara para que lo agarre. Nomás oí como a Sam suelta una risa y me pongo a pensar una forma de vengarme (le pondré sal en vez de azúcar en su café una de las ventajas de ser asistente personal).

 

Mientras llegaba la hora en que Sam tiene que grabar sus escenas, yo estaba contestando llamadas, manteniendo a Sam hidratado y estar al pendiente que su horario de grabación se está cumpliendo. Aunque no hay apuro para que Sam grabe sus escenas, pero teníamos una sesión de fotografías y era crucial que llegáramos al menos a la hora.

 

No sé por cuanto tiempo esperamos, pero todavía podíamos llegar a tiempo a sesión de fotos así que no me estresare sobre eso.

 

Cuando llego la hora donde Sam grabe su escena, estaba medio nervioso porque era una escena con Castiel y me daba pena volver a verlo después de la escena que paso más temprano.

 

Fue una escena tan cargada de emociones y creo que casi me saca lágrimas, eso es algo que nunca voy admitir.

 

Tuvieron que grabar la misma escena varias veces para escoger la mejor, pero con cada vez que veía la escena seguía pensado que mejoraba la interacción entre Sammy y Castiel.

 

Al escuchar ‘corte’ me acerco a Sam con una botella de agua y tenía en mi mano una botella extra. Sam y Castiel estaban platicando en voz baja entre ellos y antes que los asistentes de producción se acercaran, llego primero a ellos y les ofrezco a ambos las botellas de agua.

 

-¡Gracias Dean!- Sam me dice cuando recoge la botella de mi mano, pero Cas se queda viendo la botella en mi mano unos segundos antes de también recogerla y me da las gracias en un susurro.

 

-¡Lo hicieron tan genial!- Exclamo de la emoción y me percato que ambos se ruborizan por el cumplido. 

 

Sam siempre se ruboriza cada vez que le digo que le fue bien en una escena (eso es de esperarse), pero no esperaba ver a Castiel ruborizarse al escucharme decir que hicieron un gran trabajo.

 

Una de las cosas que nunca imagine que me iba a pasar fue tener una conversación no tan incómoda con Castiel. Bueno mejor dicho fue una conversación bastante corta porque necesitaban un leve cambio de ropa y cambio de escenario.

 

Lo único que tenía presente fue que no me hice pasar por un completo idiota enfrente de él y eso lo considero una gran victoria de mi parte.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando llego la hora de descanso (en otras palabras, la hora de comer) Sammy y yo nos sentamos en una esquina del set. Una de nuestras tradiciones es cuando llega la hora de comer (y siempre nos sentábamos en el piso), siempre lo hacemos en una esquina como para darnos una forma de privacidad. Privacidad es algo difícil tener cuando eres un actor y cuando eres el asistente de dicho actor.

 

Siempre pasa algo que necesita nuestra opinión o hasta tomar una decisión sobre algo importante. No nos importa que nos interrumpan por una de esa razón, pero cuando al estar que siempre esta ajetreado es bueno tener al menos un momento de paz.

 

Pero nunca pensé que esta vez alguien más nos iba acompañar. No llevábamos ni un minuto en nuestra esquina cuando Castiel llega con su comida y tenía su vista postrada hacia al piso.

 

-¿Hola? ¿Los puedo acompañar?- Castiel nos pregunta con un tono de voz tan tímida que hace que duela mi corazón por lo adorable que fue eso. Estaba tan dentro de mi cabeza por lo tierno que Castiel está actuado que no me percataba que no le había contestado, pero lo bueno que Sam viene al rescate.

 

-¡Si claro!- Sam exclama y antes de continuar hablando me echa una mirada con una sonrisa pícara, -Siéntate enseguida de Dean.

 

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué se siente enseguida de mí? ¡Definitivamente Sam tendrá sal en vez de azúcar cuando le traiga su estúpido café ‘orgánico’!

 

Creí que iba ser algo incómodo, pero no lo fue (tanto). Algo bien típico de mí, siempre de alguna manera termine diciendo algo vergonzoso y no ayudaba que Sam me lo seguía recordando cada segundo.

 

Nunca pensé que iba a pasar tiempo con mi actor favorito y ver qué tan humano es, ya que siempre sueles verlos como en un pedestal o algo por el estilo. Pero esta vez pasando ese corto tiempo comiendo junto Castiel puedo decir que fue refrescante, ya que he conocido actores antes y muchos de ellos suelen ser cretinos solamente porque son famosos.

 

Una que cosa que no me esperaba que Castiel después de acompañarnos en este descanso  fue que él lo iba ser más seguido. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando empecé a referir a Castiel como Cas, debí de saber que mi ‘crush’ se convirtió en otra cosa.

 

Me convertí en un cliché de una novela o mejor dicho un cliché de una película romántica. Una cosa que siempre he sabido sobre mi trabajo es que iba a trabajar y/o conocer actores famosos o hasta algunos favoritos míos, pero nunca creí que me iba a gustar un poco más que es apropiado cuando se trabaja con uno.

 

Pero por alguna razón paso. También no ayuda que Cas pasa todo su tiempo libre contigo, bueno eso es lo que me digo más bien pasa tiempo con Sam y como soy su ayudante por lo tanto siempre estoy con ellos.

 

Tampoco no ayuda que Cas siempre comienza a platicar conmigo, ya sea cosas que pasan en el set o ya de nuestras vidas.

 

Aunque ya sabía algo de su vida (por ser su fan) es bueno que él me lo cuente porque me confía en mí o porque me considera su amigo. En esos momentos mi corazón suele acelerarse y puede que me ruborice (algo que nunca voy admitir).

 

Nunca me imaginé que íbamos a ser amigos, solamente conocidos porque técnicamente yo no soy nadie importante.

 

Una vez hice el error de decir eso enfrente de Cas y Sam. Solamente diré que fui atacado con muchos cumplidos que casi hiciera que los golpeara en sus caras y arruinar sus caras.

 

Nuestra amistad se volvió al más profunda cuando lo ayude cuando tenía una entrevista con una revista por su trabajo de caridad y le cambiaron la hora y fecha cuando tenía que estar en el set para una escena importante.

 

Nomás diré que grite mucho en el teléfono para que cambiaran al menos la hora. Cuando lo pude conseguir, Cas me dio un abrazo y hasta bromeo que si quiero trabajar con él en vez de Sam.

 

Yo solo me ruborice y tartamudeo que si llegara hartarme de cuidar de Sam lo consideraría. Cas solamente suelta una risa y me vuelve a dar un abrazo para agradecerme.

 

Yo le regrese el abrazo y tenía que admitir que me gusta el abrazo de Cas. Nunca pensé que iba a conocer a Castiel Novak y que nos íbamos a volver amigos, aunque quiera algo más.

 

Bueno era obvio que mi ‘crush’ iba a convertirse en otra cosa considerando que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos a pesar que Cas se la lleva ocupado grabando sus escenas y yo ocupado resolviendo la vida de mi hermano.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante más tiempo dura la grabación de esta película puedo sentir como mis sentimientos hacia Cas se incrementan, pero no quiero hacer nada al respecto porque Cas es un actor y bastante ocupado no creo que tenga tiempo para un romance.

 

Pero nuestra relación cambio cuando unas fotos de nosotros salieron en una revista de espectáculos.

 

Sam llego a mi casa una mañana con una revista que en su portada estaba una pequeña imagen donde Cas y yo estábamos con una tasa de café para llevar. Fue cuando tenían que grabar fuera del set y a Cas no le tocaba grabar todavía su escena, así que le lleve café y platicamos por unos minutos mientras lo llamaban para su escena.

 

Me quede paralizado con la revista en mi mano, no podía creer que esto paso. Ese día fueron reporteros para dar en si dar promoción a la película, pero nunca espere que iban a tomar fotos para una revista de chismes.

 

Unas de las razones porque odio a Hollywood, es como una ocasión que nos tomaron una foto a Sam y a mí cuando salimos a comer y creyeron que estábamos en una relación.

 

Si nos parecemos físicamente como es que creyeron que estábamos en una relación. Aunque creo que esto es peor porque cuando nos pasó a Sam y a mí fue gracioso, pero con Cas es algo incomodo por mis sentimientos hacia él.

 

Esto es una de las razones porque odio a las revistas de chismes, siempre terminan cayendo en una conclusión sin tener toda la historia suficiente. Aunque es su trabajo no me gusta que tengan que hacer sentir a las personas mal o hacer una situación incómoda solo por una historia que pueda vender su revista.

 

¿Cómo puedo ver a Cas a los ojos después de este articulo? Bueno no tengo opción ya que en si trabajamos juntos.

 

Tendré que esperar a volver a verlo para saber cómo me tendría que comportar a su alrededor.

 

* * *

 

 

No volví a ver a Cas hasta unos días después del accidente de la revista y cuando me vio me percaté que tenía su cara algo ruborizada.

 

No tenía ni idea del porqué, pero me percato que casi no se acerca a mí a platicar y eso me hace pensar que vio el artículo. Yo seguí haciendo mi trabajo que es básicamente estar atrás de Sam a donde vaya.

 

Puedo decir que fue un día algo estresante para mí ya que además de estar preguntándome porque Cas casi no me habla también está queriendo resolver un conflicto de horario con una entrevista que Sam tiene que hacer para una revista.

 

Así que decidí alejarme de la grabación para no arruinar la toma y estaba caminando de un lado a otro básicamente gritando en el teléfono cuando me doy vuelta Cas está enfrente de mí.

 

Al ver a Cas enfrente de mí me da un susto que casi hace que suelte mi celular. Cas al ver mi reacción empieza a disculparse y yo me puse a decirle que no hay problema. Al terminar de hablar sin control, nos soltamos riendo de lo ridícula la situación en que nos metimos.

 

-Enserio, perdón por haberte asustado Dean.- Cas me dice con toda sinceridad en su voz.

 

-Y yo te digo que no te preocupes, aunque si necesitas una campana o algo para avisar en donde estas.- Le digo de una forma burlona y funciona ya que Cas se suelta riendo.

 

-También quería disculparme por lo de la revista y…- Cas empieza hablar sobre ese lo de la revista y yo no estaba poniendo atención, solamente estaba pensando como quería darle un beso en su boca y lo hice.

 

El beso fue algo incomodo al principio ya que hubo mucha lengua al principio, pero cuando ya agarramos el ritmo fue cuando empezó darme escalofríos de placer.

 

Cuando nos separamos, teníamos nuestras frentes juntas con nuestros ojos cerrados y lentamente me separe de Cas abriendo mis ojos.

 

Cas todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió podía ver que su mirada estaba perdida. Por un minuto estaba por entrar en pánico por lo que acabo de hacer, pero ese fue el momento cuando Cas me dijo.

 

-Enserio Dean, ¿no quieres trabajar conmigo?- Al escuchar que Cas me preguntara eso, me solté riendo por lo absurdo de la situación y Cas se unió a mí.

 

-Depende, ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?- Le pregunto de una forma coqueta y nada seria y Cas solo me mira con una sonrisa por un segundo para decirme.

 

-¿Qué tal que te pague con muchos besos?- Me dice con una mirada que pudiera decir de adoración.

 

-Lo aceptare si son muy buenos esos besos.- Le contesto.

 

-¿Quieres que te de una paga adelantada?- Cas me dice.

 

-¿Porque no?- Le digo antes de volverme acercar a él para volver a besarlo.

 

* * *

 

 

*Tiempo después*

-¡Anda Cas, despierta!- Le digo a Cas sacudiéndolo para que pueda despertar, pero Cas solo me ignora y se acomoda en su cama (mejor dicho nuestra cama).

 

-Sabes que, me arrepiento que me haya dejado seducir por ti para que trabaja para ti.- Le digo a Cas en forma de burla y eso es lo que Cas abre sus ojos para verme. Lo que no me esperaba era que se acercara a mí para jalarme hacia la cama.

 

Suelto una risa, pero fue silenciada por un beso de Cas, trate de razonar con Cas que es mala idea quedarnos en la cama porque teníamos cosas que hacer, pero Cas siempre fue bueno en convencerme en dejar de lado mi trabajo de asistente personal.

 


End file.
